Flight of the Scare Plane
|previous = Face of Silver |next = Shine of the Sparks |monsters= The Scare Plane}} Flight of the Scare Plane is the eighth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Terror Time. Premise Everything's ready for Mystery Incorporated's flight to Asia. They get on an airplane that most people won't ride to prove nothing's wrong with it... but it seems the people were right! Synopsis The gang arrives at the airport. It's fancy and potted trees are all over the place. Shaggy and Scooby are scared. Daphne assures them nothing is wrong with their airplane. Velma says people were just scared of the airplane because it was acting funny, most likely because of a malfunction. Fred says they need to prove it's not haunted and they need to get to Asia. Shaggy says not only the airplane act funny; scary things happened outside of it. A fat man wearing a T-shirt and sunglasses looks at the gang. He has a grey beard and no hair. The man introduces himself as Chuck; he's planning to get a video of the airplane acting strange. Chuck walks off, telling the gang that the airplane doesn't need a pilot, it pilots itself. Soon, the Mystery Incorporated finds they have just walked in the legendary Scare Plane. No pilot like Chuck said. The gang sits down. They meet Martin, he's eighteen years old. Martin was thinking about being the pilot, but all the other's just vanished, not doing anything to the airplane. Fred points out the fact that Chuck is nowhere to be seen. A woman named Mary says Chuck likes to be on the floor. Fred sees Chuck filming. Martin hands Scooby and Shaggy a slice of pizza. Suddenly, a tornado passes the airplane. Suddenly, it flies into stormy weather. Everybody is freaking out. Martin says the frights have begun! Seeing how the Scare Plane is huge (as big as two houses) the gang splits up to search for clues. Scooby and Shaggy go to a room covered with windows. You can hardly see with the rain. Lightning flashes with a face on it. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms and Shaggy looks at words on the floor. The words scare Scooby and Shaggy enough to run out of the room and triple lock it once they're out. Shaggy says he'll never go in that room again. They realize they went out the wrong door. They're in an empty room. Scooby points to the door they came through, the locks are gone! Shaggy and Scooby look back at the empty room. A faceless figure appears behind them with a flash of lightning and vanishes. Scooby and Shaggy turn around, nothing is there. Scooby and Shaggy try to open the door they triple locked even though the locks vanished. They open it without trying, there are no locks. Shaggy shuts the door, the lights go out. A cry for help is heard. Shaggy lights a candle, the faceless figure is behind him and Scooby. The candle goes out. Shaggy lights another, the faceless figure is gone. Scooby realizes there weren't two doors; the door to the empty room was the door to the people. Shaggy and Scooby open the door to the empty room; it's filled with people including Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Velma says they were gone for an hour, Scooby and Shaggy claim they were only gone six minutes. Shaggy looks at his watch, an hour has passed even though back in the room they had only been looking for clues for six minutes. Shaggy gulps. He tells the rest of the gang what happened. Velma says they have to get to the bottom of the mystery. The rest of the passengers are sleeping. As the gang leave, the faceless figure is standing there blurred and watching. The gang goes to the room where the locks vanished. They're still gone. Fred shuts them in. Suddenly, the door is stuck. The airplane spins. The gang falls against the door and it easily opens. They're in a graveyard, in the airplane. They see the faceless figure, it looks like a pilot. Velma wishes she could get Mary who told her she was a policewoman. The faceless figure vanishes. Velma says she's solved the mystery; Shaggy and Scooby just have to do something. Soon, the coward duo walks into a room for pilots only. They come into the airport, the airplane hasn't moved. Shaggy and Scooby shut down the airport's power. Meanwhile, the passengers on the airplane find themselves on a normal plane. They get off. Shaggy turns the power back on when everybody is gone. Velma points out a shadowy figure running away. He exclaims that the figure is the culprit. The gang chases the figure to the bank. Fred lassos the figure before it can make it inside the bank. The gang find out the figure is Martin. When the gang says "Martin," Martin corrects them by saying "its Martin the Awesome Eighteen Year Old." Velma explains that Martin used his machine to simulate the entire Scare Plane ride. He created the faceless figure and the rest using holograms. Velma says she solved the mystery when she discovered the shadowy figure was running towards the bank are Mary was a police woman; Martin wanted to distract the police while he robbed a bank. Martin says she's right. The police come and take him away. "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your scared dog!" Martin yells to the gang. The episode ends with the gang arriving at Asia. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains Suspects Locations *Scare Plane What'd you think? Comment your opinion below. ↓ Category:Decca03's Stuff